God Wants His Angel Back
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Allen was the town saint, even referred to as angel. Lavi is a teen who just barely escaped a life of killing alive. when they meet they may not be on the most stable terms but, they soon get along, become friends, become best friends, and even... fall in love? But, what happen when, God Wants His Angel Back. Laven
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day to go walking. And that, was exactly what Allen walker was doing. Allen Walker is 18 and recently moved out of his foster 'father's' home.

* * *

Allen breathed in the beauty of the cloudy day.

'I love cloudy days… sunny days just make you remember that we're just pitiful humans. And we can't do anything to change that.' Allen thought.

"Good morning Allen." An elderly woman said, bringing Allen out of his thoughts.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Bell." Allen said walking over to the woman with a warm smile.

"What brings you out? You know, kids your age should be studying. Not dawdling and watching the river flow." The elderly woman said sternly.

"You know I'll be going to school next year. This year I was just moving out." Allen replied.

"Yes I know…" The woman said sadly… I wonder why? Flashback time!

"Hey! Idiot Apprentice! Go get me some money! And get a lot last time, you only gave me ten thousand yen!" Cross yelled.

Young ten-year-old Allen cringed. But this time, he got one million yen all in ones. And it still wasn't exceptable

End of flashback!

Allen cringed. "well, I have to go now. I'll see you, take care of yourself." Allen said walking away.

"I will as long as you do!" Ms. Bell shouted waving.

* * *

Allen always walked through that park on his way home. This time, he was delayed somewhat though. Of course, he always stopped to talk to the elderly, but, this time it wasn't speech that stopped him, no, it was yelling.

"Thief! Thief! He stole my bread! Catch him!" A business man hollered.

A boy was running away from him and running towards Allen. Allen caught his arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" The kid yelled.

"Calm down, I'll give you food, just, give the man his bread back." Allen said reaching in his bag bringing apples, sandwiches, orange slices, and water bottles out.

"Thanks…" The kid said looking at the food he was just given. He tried to give the bread back, but Allen wouldn't let him.

"No… they won't use it anyway. Just keep it. But, don't do it again. I'll come by here everyday at this time and give this to you. But, don't steal it's bad karma." Allen said with a smile as the kid ran away.

"Hey! Why'd you let him go?!" The shop owner yelled.

"Face it, you weren't going to use that bread anyhow, just let the kid have it. I'll feed him everyday so he won't steal from you again." Allen said in a very kind voice that could make anyone melt.

"Fine, but its on your head if he steals something from me again." The clerk said before stalking away.

"Phew, that wasn't good. So, I guess I'll be taking these walks everyday… why must I be tortured so?" Allen told himself. Yes, Allen was the psycho-pass in your neighborhood who will stop walking just to talk to himself about something trivial and hold up the rest of the world.

'oh well,' Allen thought shrugging, 'maybe I'll come to love the sun, instead of dread it every time I wake up…' and Allen began to walk back home.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he wanted to go to sleep. But, when he looked at the clock, it was time to get up walk.

"Oh, the sky is just beaming today isn't it… oh joy." Allen said as he looked out his window to be greeted by a cloudless sky.

* * *

Allen got ready and began to stalk to the park.

"Oh my! Allen dear, I only see you on cloudy days! What ever is the matter?" Ms. Bell said worriedly standing up and checking if he had a fever.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just have obligation to attend to." Allen said with a small smile.

He walked passed lovey-dovey people holding hands and kissing… this is one of the reasons he didn't come here on sunny days. Everyone always wanted to torture him.

* * *

He reached the small sandwich shop and was surprised to not see a little boy, but, a redhead with a very angry expression.

"You! Where is he?!" The redhead shouted grabbing Allen by the collar.

Allen was not up for this today…

"Where is who?" Allen asked already annoyed, but concealing it very well.

"Don't play dumb! Lika! He came here yesterday and said someone was giving him food and now he's gone!" The angry redhead yelled.

"Look you've got the wrong man." Allen said.

"why do you have food then huh?!" The redhead yelled again.

Allen saw the shop keeper from yesterday, and his soft expression turned to a scowl.

"I didn't do it, but I have a good guess on who did…" Allen said pushing a surprised redhead away.

"Hey you! Creepy old man!" Allen yelled the clerk.

"Me? Why would you ever need to speak to me?" The clerk asked.

"Don't play games with me, where is he?!" Allen was beyond pissed.

"Who? Oh, that little thief? He's put away like little rats should be." The clerk said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Where did you put him you fat blubbering beast." The redhead was now behind Allen.

"Oh, why if it isn't Lavi? The leader of the street rats. And please, low-life scum like you should have enough decency to call me by my name, Earl."

"Who cares where'd you put the kid?" Allen said killing intent present.

"No where you would go." Earl said with a smile.

"You bastard… you wouldn't have put him there…" Allen and Lavi said together. And they both went off sprinting.

"Why are you following me!?" Lavi yelled behind him.

"I'm not! I just know where the stupid kid is, and I know this person better than you do!" Allen yelled.

Those words made Lavi stop in his tracks, "You, know him? Were you one of his first nights?" Lavi humored.

"No, but I wish. I was under his care until 3 months ago." Allen humored back.

"Whatever lets just grab the kid and act like we don't know each other!" Lavi said running away.

"Deal!" Allen yelled running after him.

* * *

They got there, it was Cross Marian's house.

"Oi! Cross!" Allen called out, much to Lavi's surprise.

"Look, Lavi, I'll do the talking, and when I signal it, take the kid and run like hell." Allen whispered. Lavi nodded.

The door slammed open.

"Idiot Apprentice and his gay friend! What a wonderfully awfully planned visit!" Cross shouted.

"Whatever, where's the kid." Allen asked.

"Lika? He was given to me as a present. I don't re-gift." Cross stated.

"Whatever, move." Allen said pushing passed Cross and getting into the house.

The only things anyone could actually hear were muffled screams and then, Allen came out with the kid and… "Here's the kid run!" Lavi, Allen, and Lika all ran off, with Cross yelling something along the lines of 'give him back!' or, 'bloody kids!'

"Hey, thanks." Lavi finally spoke up when they got a certain distance away.

"Sure, I'd love to do it everyday if it means saving someone." Allen said with a smile.

"What are you in it for?" Lavi asked, his eyes down cast.

"Nothing, just love helping the less fortunate." Allen added.

"That's impossible, no one's that perfect and they never will be. Bye…" And before Allen could respond, Lavi was off with a kid in his arms.

'It may be impossible, but, he seemed almost Angelic…' Lavi thought.

* * *

**Wow! First chapter done! I had this story on my mind for THE longest time ever, I was gonna wait until I finshed one of my other ones, but I couldn't**


	2. Chapter 2

I have an excuse, last chapter was more like a slightly humorous intro. This is where it gets s-e-r-I-o-u-s. please enjoy!

Allen woke up in the morning with a throbbing headache. "Ahhh, I wonder if I have any pain medicine left in the bedroom…" Allen wondered aloud.

And lord behold, he had one and a half bottles left of it. He was really glad he ever missed out on bargains. He got hurt a lot. Therefore, he had headaches even more.

"Dang it, I have no time to rest. I have to get to the shop in an hour." Allen said to no one.

Ring Ring Ring Ring~

It was the phone.

"Hello?" Allen answered hiding his annoyance.

"Allen Walker?" The… man on the other line answered.

"Yes, that's me," Allen answered, the conversation slightly peeking his interest.

"Well, we have some boys in custody, a clerk said that they were under your care, can you please come get them from the police station?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'll be there right away.." Allen said hanging up.

"Why can't I rest?" Allen wondered aloud.

Allen got dressed and put on his façade and then started to walk out of his room, into the blasted sun.

'why does the sun shine so brightly? It's not like anything beyond it shine that bright…' Allen thought in anger.

The walk was grueling. There were record-setting temperatures among the city today. Best day to bail a kid outta jail huh?

Allen got to the police station.

'Ahhh it's air-conditioned' Allen thought in joy to get out of the murderous heat.

"Uh? Hello? I'm here to get some kids?" Allen asked the woman at the front desk. (A/N~ I wonder why we choose a woman to always be behind the desk? I think that Riza Hawkeye is the perfect person to look too, when you think women can only to box office jobs.)

"Oh yes, there are three, I hope you don't mind, but can you please sign some papers for us, then you can take them." The woman asked not bothering o look up from the papers she was already reading when he walked in. Allen simply nodded.

He was handed papers, he signed them all in about 2 hours.

"Okay, I'm done, can I have the kids?" Allen asked.

"Yes," The lady said getting up, supposedly to get the kids.

A little while later Allen's smile had turned into a slightly, scowl-ish smirk.

"Here they are." the lady said.

Standing before him, was an irritated redhead, the kid he met before, and a young girl who was hanging onto the redhead.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to keep them out of trouble." Allen said with a smile. The lady simply nodded and them walked back to her.

"Now, boys, care to explain why I had to come here, before it was even noon, much less, with a splitting headache?" Allen asked not even a hint of annoyance in his tone, as they walked out of the police station.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, it's Lika who has to explain. He's the one infatuated with you." Lavi said in a very annoyed tone.

"Look, I wasn't called in for just Lika, I was called in for all of you, therefore, they think im responsible for all of you. So, explain." Allen said still with a neutral tone.

"Look, we'll make sure that you never have to get up and come get us again. Promise." Lavi replied.

"Fine, don't tell me. Here." Allen said handing the little girl and Lavi food and drink.

"We don't need nor want your charity." Lavi stated.

"Really? Okay then. Lavi?" Allen asked.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Can I speak with for moment?" Allen stated simply.

"Sure, I guess. Lucy, Lika, stay here I'll be right back." Lavi said leaving with Allen a few feet away from the kids.

"What?" Lavi asked, breaking the silence.

"Thos kids, you know that they need more care than you're probably able to give them… and you, you're a teenager. You need to get a job, but, we both know you're paranoid." Allen stated simply, really looking concerned. He really felt concerned too.

"Look, I'm not going to hand them off to child protective services, some shit like that." Lavi said getting a bit angry.

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm suggesting, no, I am demanding, that you either hand them over to my care, or let me watch them while you work so you can support them." Allen said getting serious.

"Demanding? Since when have you ever gotten the authority to ask something off me, much less demand?" Lavi said looking down at Allen like he was some bug.

"Look, I don't want to make enemies of you, Lavi. In truth, I just want to be your friend." Allen stated.

"Look, Lika calls you Angel, because you saved him from the evil store clerk suspected to be a rapist. I thank you for doing that. I also thank you for getting Lika out of Cross's house, and I also thank you for getting us out of that place, after we did something bad. But, thanking is all I'm willing to do. And it's not like I chose for us to have crossed paths so many times. I am not looking for friends." Lavi stated, murderous intent now a bit less obvious in his eyes.

"I don't care, I want to be your friend. So… I don't care how many times you or the kids get in trouble, I will be there to bail you out, you can trust me on that. I also want you to trust em to take care of the kid while you work. Because we both know you won't give them to me, or anyone else for that matter." Allen said.

"I can't trust you, you're a stranger. I choose not to trust strangers." Lavi stated looking away.

Allen took a deep breath, "Allen Walker, 18. Previously in care of Cross Marian, 34. Birthday, December 25th. It is not actually my realy birthday because I was found the street by Mana Walker, Dead. Is that all you need to know? Or do I have to keep going?" Allen asked.

"What? I didn't ask you all those things. I don't need to hear anymore. I won't listen to it anyway…" Lavi said as he started to walk back, but something stopped him, an arm.

"If you don't make a choice, I'll hand them over to the child protective services, and we both know you don't want to do that." Allen said face hardening. He was not playing games anymore, anyone could've seen that.

"You wouldn't…" Lavi said murderous intent in his eyes.

"I would, and I will." Allen stated with a straight face.

"I will gladly kill you, if you think I'm lying, test your luck." Lavi said turning around.

"I know you would, but you wouldn't in front of the kids." Allen said, his face unmoving.

"I would tell them some ridiculous lie." Lavi said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Try. I won't fight back." Allen said, his body was stone. He was going to stand his ground. He didn't care if he was killed in the process, he knew that this boy was special.

"You really won't move, you really don't believe I'll do it. Well, your mistaken," Lavi said as he made a move to stab Allen in the shoulder. He succeeded in stabbing straight through Allen's shoulder.

"I said I wouldn't… fight, back." Allen stated, his stone face breaking only the slightest bit.

"Your really aren't afraid of death are you?" Lavi said grinning, he had forgotten how good it had felt to place a blade through someone's skin.

"You enjoy it, bringing people's pain. But, you shouldn't bring other people into misery, because your life hasn't been perfect. Please, Lavi-" Allen said pleading eyes. He truly didn't want to have too protect himself.

"I-"

Cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-" Lavi stuttered. "I-I can't help it, it's natural to me. I can't let go of such a big part of my past." Lavi fell to his knees, Allen could see a glittery liquid fall from his eyes.

"If you don't let go of the past, you can build yourself a future, Lavi." Allen said bending done, and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I d-don't have a f-future. I-I never have…" Lavi stuttered, the tears had stopped by then. And Lavi was getting ready to get up, but Allen stopped him… again.

"Lavi, you can talk to me, I just want you to know, you can trust me." Allen said, letting Lavi go.

"I don't need to trust anybody…" Lavi muttered as he walked away.

Allen still, just stood there. He was Lavi grab onto the little girls left hand, and then Lika grabbed onto her right. Allen paid them one last glance, and then he realized… 'crap, I'm going to bleed out soon, I shouldn't have left it alone for so long…' Allen thought, as he tried to make the 2 mile long walk back to his house, in the beating sun.

He was waking in about the same way that Lavi had. He was really starting to feel light and fuzzy. He wasn't losing his consciousness yet. He was just losing too much blood too quickly, his body was going into shock.

(A/N You can die if your body goes into shock. If you know about rabbits, yeah its basically the same thing..)

"Man, I guess I really might not make it to my house, but, maybe I can make it to the hospital near here…" Allen said aloud when he heard,

"Oh, whats this, boy?" A tall black figure stood behind him.

"Tyki…" Allen tried to put a full sentence together, but failed miserably.

"It seems like your in a bit of a… predicament, huh boy?" Tyki asked menacingly.

"Please just let me be.." Allen said warily.

"Oh, why me, I must deeply apologize, but I can't let my enemy go, no, you won't die, but I'll make sure you want to die…" Tyki said, and that was the last thing Allen heard.

Warning: Lavi's pov

Lavi had just gotten back to the abandoned children's home, that he and his makeshift family had.

They had one wall phone that was kindly donated to them a few years back in case of emergencies. Obviously, there wouldn't be anyone's girlfriends calling, and Lavi and Lika made sure none of the girls got close to any guys. But…

Ring Ring Ring Ring…

Everyone paused. Why wa the phone ringing?

"Is everyone here?!" Lavi and Lika were yelling. Everyone was there. So, Lavi went to the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Lavi answered warily.

"Hello, this is the Noah's Ark hospital." The woman on the other side answered.

"Yes, and is there something wrong?" Lavi asked very angrily.

He could hear the woman choke up. "We were told by the police station that you were under the care of Allen walker? Is that correct?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Lavi said questioningly. Wait, why did he care? Why is his heart beating so fast? Was he… worried? No…

"He was just put under critical care, and we would like a… Lavi to sign some papers for him." The woman answered.

"Okay, bye." Lavi quickly hung up the phone and let for the hospital.

When he got there, he was attached by a lady, presumably the one on the phone.

"I'm here to sign the papers." Lavi said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, but first, please go see him… I-its believed he's not going to live. He is a friend of mine, please go s-see him f-f-for me…" The lady said. She was wearing a nurse outfit and was holding a clipboard. She had long greenish hair and it was put up in pigtails.

"Will do…" Lavi answered. What could have been so bad that it could kill him? Lavi thought. Then he realized. He had stabbed him through the shoulder… was it his fault he was on the verge of death? It couldn't be… he wouldn't be able to live with himself if it was… wait what?

He finally reached the room and was given solemn looks from all around him.

He could hear a very slow yet steady beep from the heart monitor on Allen's right. When he actually saw Allen, he froze.

It wasn't his fault he was going to die. Allen would have looked better if he were hit by a bus 3 times… he looked horrible, yet so… peaceful in his sleep.

He had 3 large gashes on his head. His left arm had been horribly mangled and burned, Lavi was surprised it was still there. There were more huge gashes on his bare chest, the stab Lavi gave him looked like a paper cut compared to them. Every inch of his body was black and blue, save for his face. His face was left alone. It seemed like he had a few broken bones. He was in abrace for broken ribs, and braces for a few broken fingers. It looked like his foot had been shattered too. A few of his cuts were still bleeding profusely.

"Damn, someone really did a number on ya didn't they 'oh great Angel'… heh Angel? I wonder what kind of angelic act you were doing to get yourself this badly hurt… saving a bird from a tree that was 100 feet up? No, you'd die if you fell from that. Got hit by a truck saving a kid? Nah, it's unlikely that you would survive that either with how small you are. Maybe you were assassinated? Funny, that could do this to you, but I highly doubt someone who's so loved by everyone as you are, could be hated enough to have someone want to do this to you…" Lavi said to the limp body.

True enough, he didn't feel anything towards this boy besides being grateful, he also felt bad because he couldn't repay him. And also, someone as young as him, someone as precious as him, someone as rare as him, was going to die. If he really genuinely wants to help people, if he were to die. This world really will be screwed. We need people like him more than ever, and yet, this beautiful light may go out in merely seconds. He will g out quietly like a camellia blossom. People may never be aware that a pure white light like him existed in the first place… what a pitiful existence…

"mmm" Lavi herd the figure on the bed mumble.

"Hey, bean sprout, you alive over there?" Lavi asked coldly.

"Lavi…?" Allens voice was raspy. It sounded like someone had ripped out his vocal cords and put rocks down his throat to replace it. It sounded horrible.

"Yeah, you got into trouble so they called me, I guess we're even for the police thing." Lavi stated.

"Yeah… I-I guess s-so…." Allen started to lose consciousness.

"Hey! If you die, I'll personally kill you! I still haven't repaid you, and I don't like being in debt!" Lavi yelled.

"Heh, you won't get rid of me that easily Lavi… can you do me a favor real quick?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, and it'll take off one of my debts to you." Lavi stated

"That's fine, but I need you to turn away, and close the curtain for me." Allen requested.

Lavi did so without any questions. About 3 minutes later, Allen asked him to open it up again.

Allen had a bottle of meds in his hand, a water bottle on the table, and a gel type thing in next to it.

"I had another request, as strange as it might seem. I need you to rub this on the large gashes on my head and… my legs… hurry, I don't think I can't hold up much longer…" Allen asked pulling the gel up to Lavi, who took it and did as he was asked.

Lavi felt disgusted rubbing this gel stuff into deep gashes, it didn't help that Allen had a pained face the whole time.

"Thank you, please wait a minute, I have one ore request of you, just give me a second. Close the curtain and turn away like before, I'll call you." Allen asked when Lavi was done. Lavi did as he was asked.

It was actually about 7 minutes before Allen said, "Okay, come back for my final request please." Lavi opened the curtains and his eyes turned wide.

Allen was out of bed, full dressed and had a big smile, like he wasn't, no like he isn't on the verge of death. 'I don't care' Lavi told himself as he waited for Allen's last request.

"You mind dropping me off at the house, oh yeah, we have to go through the window too." Allen asked with an even bigger smile.

Lavi had been playing the ' just go along with it' card, but now, he thought this was just pure idiocy. "Wait… window? Look I don't care how depressed you are or shit like that. But you can die by yourself, you can jump out the window on your own time, got it?" He asked, really it kind of hurt to tell him that. 'I shouldn't be feeling like this… I guess he's made my feelings resurface, it's just remorse for saying that I don't care if someone I know dies… nothing more'

Allen gave Lavi a bewildered look. "Die? No, we won't die from the fall, maybe a few cuts or scrapes, but, we won't die from it. I just want to get out of this place, and they won't let you out the front door with a patient still in recovery." Allen stated.

Now it was Lavi's turn to look bewildered. "Okay, I see your reasoning, but, why don't we just sneak out? It's a lot less risky."

"No, this is easiest. I don't feel like sneaking around. I'm tired and I just want to go home. I haven't fed my cat today either. And I don't want him to eat me bird either." Allen said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, lez' get outta here kid." Lavi said picking Allen up as they prepared to jump out the window, of the sixth floor, of a twelve floor building.

"Okay, lets go," Allen said, looking down to ground below. He had definitely jumped from higher places, this was nothing.

When they jumped, Allen switched it so, he would be below Lavi, so Lavi wouldn't be hurt when they hit the ground.

"Why'd ya switch us, it could've been dangerous. You should leave jumping off buildings to the pros. Kids like you don't need to be doin' dangerous things like that anyway." Lavi stated.

"I'm 18 just like you are, and I've lived under the same roof as Cross Marian. I've had plenty of experience jumping of big things…" Allen stated with a slight pinkish tint in his cheeks from being called a kid.

"Yeah, and for my last debt to you, I'm gonna walk ya home, and make sure you're safe." Lavi said.

"Okay, thank you, Lavi. My house is about the same way as you go from the police station." Allen stated, as he and Lavi started down the 2 mile road that was ahead of them.

A few minutes in, Lavi started a conversation. "Hey, what happened to you? You were pretty banged up. Do you your injuries hurt?" He asked.

"They don't hurt. And nothing happened, I was just being clumsy is all." Allen said putting on the smile he had practiced perfecting.

"Not the clumsiest person in the world could do that to themselves." Lavi stated plainly.

"What about the clumsiest person from another planet?" Allen asked.

"Are you serious? Lil' bud, if you turn out to be some human, then I have one question. What color roses do you want at your funral?" Lavi said, hopefully joking. No, he wasn't joking.

"No, no I'm very much human." Allen said.

"Okays but who did that to you? Are you still not gonna tell me? If not, then I have nothing more to do with you, considering we're almost at your house." Lavi said.

"Nah, we'll be done here when you drop me off around the corner."

Crash~

"Hey, didn't that come from your house?" Lavi asked, noticing the crash.

"Uh, yeah, so, you wanna lend me a hand with getting my bird out of my cat's mouth?" Allen said with a sheepish smile.

"I guess," Lavi said, running to Allen's house, Allen following after.

"Cross! Let go f Timcanpy!" Allen yelled, earning a bewildered look from Lavi.

"Cross?" Lavi asked, looking at the Siberian cat. With the golden bird, was that a… phoenix?

"Yeah, It was Cross's girlfriend's cat, she names him Cross. He dropped him on me. I already had Tim from when Cross dated a park ranger." Allen stated.

"Oh, that explains things." Lavi said, grabbing the cat and prying the bird out of his mouth.

Needless to say, both animals were fine. Allen and Lavi weren't so lucky…

"I guess I'll go now." A slobber covered Lavi said to a scratched up Allen, who was holding a tranquilized cat.

"Yeah, bye." Said wet whitette answered, a they waved bye.

Allen decided he was ready to sleep. So he did. Without taking a shower, gross.

**Sorry it took so long for this, my files disappeared, then, I almost go it done, but I didn't. so, here it is! Edit: Omg! This was deleted! I had this up, but fan seems to like deleting my chapters! It has happened on norowa reta ichi and now this! I posted scars concealed in ice a few days ago, they didn't take it off. I dunno if they will, but…**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Allen woke up with a killer headache.

"Ugh… I don't want to get up today really…" Allen said out loud, walking to his closet.

"Maybe, I can just go over to where they live today, I don't feel lie walking in the sun…" Allen said to himself.

Satisfied with his answer, he got out his casual wear, a red t-shirt, knee-high boots, black skinny jeans, white jacket, and white gloves.

He then went to his bathroom to put on a bit of concealer.

"Ugh, I feel sick." Allen said, pulling some meds out of his medicine cabinet.

He took a few pills from the bottle, and then swallowed them all dry.

Quite honestly, he was sickened by his appearance.

He had dark circles from lack of sleep, and stress. His nose was beat red, because it was stuffed and running. His eyes were rimmed red, from his eyes watering. And his skin was a sickly green. No concealer could hide that. His hair was also a knotted mess, of which, he didn't bother trying to get it undone.

"Must be the affects of the medicine I used yesterday…" Allen said. He didn't know using that medicine yesterday at the hospital would have done such a number on his health.

But it did, and that's the reality of things. He just had to deal with it.

But, today, was going to be a living hell for him, really.

First, it was terribly sunny. Second, he felt like shite. Third, he couldn't find Tim or Cross. But, no, he had to go out in the blazing sun and give sandwiches to complete strangers while he felt like he was going to shrivel up and die on the spot.

"Pouting won't do anything, guess." Allen said to himself, walking out the door. And hair, was too bright for him to handle. He put his hood on, he began walking.

It was a terribly beautiful day. The trees were bright bright green, the cars oon the street her shining with bright colors, and music booming out of them. The flowers in the neighbor's flower boxes were vibrant as always. A child and her golden retriever her playing in the sprinkler, which made a mini rainbow in the air. Bird were chirping and flying around, speaking to each other in their secret language. Yes, today was absolutely awful.

Allen was just waking at a fairly slow pace, but, he jus wanted to avoid being out in the hottest part of the day. It was only around 9:00 AM. He had a few hours before that kid would be waiting. What was his name… ah, Lika… yeah that was it.

His mind was a bit hazy from exhaustion. But, he would finish this small job, go home, and pass out on his bed.

He saw a little building in the distance.

'That must be it…' Allen thought lazily.

As he walked towards it, it was an abandoned home for orphans.

"Didn't this place close like, 6 years ago?" Allen wondered to himself.

Allen dismissed the thought, he could feel that someone was in there. If it was Lavi or not? Dunno, don't care.

He finally got to the front of the building. It was bigger than he thought. It looked to be about 3 stories high, and maybe, it had been abandoned longer than he thought. It had vines covering windows, or at least covering, window frames, the windows looked to be long broken. Some vines wet in side the building from the vines. It also looked like termites had long taken over. Most of the paint was chipped, but it was a strange blue color. Well, I guess it was strange because of strange colored mold covering a lot of the blue, but the blue was still there, but long forgotten.

He decided to go ahead and knock on the door, or atleast what was left of it. It was kind of cut in half.

He knocked, and there was movement in the building. But, no one came out.

"Hello?! I know you're in there! I'm not here to hurt you!" Allen shouted half-heartedly. Though, he felt like hurting someone, he probably wouldn't.

The door, swung open, and a gun was quickly shoved in his face.

"Don't move! What do you want with us?!" A kid, considerably shorter than Allen yelled.

Allen flashed a brilliant smile, "Soory,, I'm here to give some stuff to Lika." Allen said.

The kid was wondering what kind of idiot smiles to brightly while having a loaded gun to his head. Well, maybe it was filled with blanks, but, he didn't need to tell anyone that.

"What do you want to give to Lika?" The kid was still really cautious.

"Food, tell him Allen came to give him his food." Allen said, smile not faltering, but he was annoyed. It was starting to get hotter, at this rate, he was going to walk home in the beating sun, on the hottest part of the day.

"Okay, don't move!" The kid said, running inside, to get something, or someone. Allen sat patiently.

He heard walking, and then an irritated red head was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" The now angered red head asked.

"Well, I don't think I can make it to the place me and Lika were supposed to meet up, so, I brought this ahead of time." Allen said, raising up the bag, and smiling slightly brighter.

"Thanks, anything else." Lavi asked still really really really annoyed.

"No, goodbye." Allen, handed him the bag, and walked off.

"Wait a sec," Lavi said, no demanded.

"yes?" It was Allen's turn to be annoyed.

Lavi put his hand onto Allen's forehead. "You have a killer fever, why bother coming here?" Lavi asked, somehow, more annoyed.

"I didn't want Lika to be waiting, I'll be fine." Allen said, starting to walk away again.

"Wait, I'll walk you home, idiot. Hold on a sec." Lavi said, walking into the house.

He came out a few moments later.

"You don't need to walk me." Allen said.

"Yeah I do. You were sick, and yet you still came to give us food, therefore, I owe ya one again. If I walk you home, I won't have to owe you anything." Lavi said.

"You should already know, I do these things because I want to, not because I want anything in return." Allen stated plainly.

"And you should already know, genuine kindness like that, doesn't really exist in this world." Lavi retorted harshly.

"Just because you haven't met anyone like that doesn't mean anything. They exist, I'm sure of it." Allen said, with a nice and sweet smile.

"Why are you so naïve? Look, I know you may not understand the hardships of this world, but it's not made up of rainbows and unicorns. I'm sure you were a spoiled rich kid, and you got everything you wanted. You were even Cross's kid for awhile. Your parents probably still send you money, isn't that the only way you can pay for those sandwiches. Well, the real world ain't that black and white kid, you gotta understand that someday." Lavi said.

Allen's hands were balled into fists. And his bangs were hiding his eyes. Lavi shouldn't have gone there. "Yeah, I guess." was the only response he gave. He didn't want to lash out on Lavi for not knowing. But, if he doesn't know anything, he shouldn't make such hurtful accusations.

"Sorry, if I struck a nerve, but you're not a rich boy anymore as far as I'm concerned." Lavi said, putting his hands behind his head.

Allen was trying really hard not to lash out on him. But, if Lavi made another accusation like that, he probably won't be able to take it. "Well, then, it doesn't concern you anyhow." Allen said, looking up at Lavi with a big smile. His hands were still balled in fists. And his smile, was terribly forced, but his teeth were so visibly clenched, he couldn't help that.

"Hey dude, sorry, you don't have to be so mad." Lavi said, half-heartedly.

"Well, I have to admit, you're the first to tell me something like that. But, please don't make accusations like that, we are strangers. I don't know you, you don't know me. It's as simple, as that…" Allen said, he was starting to calm down a bit now.

"Yeah, but, I can read a character pretty well. You can't lie to me. I know you were like that. That has to be the only reason you're so nice, and you act so oblivious to the outside terrors." Lavi stated plainly, like he was talking about the weather.

Allen snapped. "I think I'm going to walk the rest of the way by myself." Allen said, walking away quickly, he made sure to say 'by myself' louder than the rest.

"Uh, okay? Be safe, I guess." Lavi said indifferently, and he just walked away. He obviously didn't care either way.

"Hoow can he make accusations so horrible so easily about a complete stranger he literally met like, a week ago?" Allen silently asked himself.

Allen just huffed in response, and then walked up to his house.

He hit his face on the door. "I didn't know I was here already…" Allen said, dumbfounded.

He unlocked the door, stepped inside, and instead of the bed, he fell asleep on the couch. He started a dreamless sleep.

**Okay! Suupppeerrr sorry! But, now I will continue weekly updates. Promise! And if I can't, I swear I will write something about it on my profile! So, every Tuesday like usual.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yet again, Allen had woken up with a headache, and he didn't want to move. He decided he'd make an excuse for Lika and Lavi, who'd inevitably be mad.

He really felt bad for ditching them, but the couch was the most comfortable place right now.

Then he realized he didn't exactly know what time it was.

He looked at the clock, and felt a bit guilty, yet happy. He really couldn't have done anything, he would have still overslept. Turns out, it was actually a half and hour after they were to meet.

Allen sighed, "I probably won't feel better without some type of meds…" he said, crawling off of his comfortable couch.

He got up, and went to his bathroom, opened the drawer, and pulled out his pain killers, and his cold medicine. He had those flinstone adult vitamins. They really tasted horribly.

He was walking down stairs when his doorbell alerted him of it being pressed.

He groaned, he wasn't really excited about having a guest, especially since the medicine hadn't started their 'magic' yet.

"I'm coming!" he called, walking towards the door and turning the handle.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by an either PMSing redhead, or a mad redhead. Either way, it wasn't really good…

"Hello Lavi." Allen greeted, with a small smile, his muscles couldn't take that much.

"Why, hello, Allen. So, got somethin' to do today?" Lavi attempted to not sound completely and utterly pissed.

"Yep." Allen responded simply.

"Did you do that something?" Lavi asked.

"I'm workin' on it." Allen stated. "Wanna come in?" he asked.

Lavi nodded. Was Allen drunk? Lavi wondered. He'd probably find out.

"Tea or Coffee." Allen said walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee." Lavi stated, looking around the house.

"I don't have any coffee." Allen called from the kitchen.

Lavi looked at the kitchen door like there was naked man hanging upside down in the door way. 'If he didn't have coffe, why ask?' he deadpanned.

Allen came in with a cup of orange juice, and a cup of tea. There were also about six pills on the platter.

"Here." Allen stated giving Lavi the tea.

"Thanks… you okay." Lavi glared.

"'M fine Lavi. OH YEAH!" Allen screamed the bloody fucking heel out of Lavi's ears, sprinting upstairs.

He came down with a bag of sandwiches and water.

"You came for these, yes." he was very happy he actually remembered to do something.

Lavi's jaw hit the floor. "took you long enough." he said getting up, taking the bag, and walking towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" Allen asked.

"yeah-" Lavi turned around soon enough for him to see Allen's lithe figure falling.

"Oi!"

**So short, I know. I have very little time. Review. Make me smile, you get into the next chapter.**

**Guest: why thank you!**

**Reviews that made me smile:**

**User: Cutiepie120048**

**Review: "I Hate Lavi - he doesn't even KNOW Allen at all, and he can make accusations like that? I hope Allen avoids him so he can do his job"**

**Dude, This is just-awesome. Srsly. SHE HAS SOME FRIGGIN COMPASSION! Is this what you call character familiarizing? I think so. Thanks for your review!**


End file.
